


They'd Be Proud

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Child Death, Dark, Gakushuu is a good boyfriend, Loss, M/M, Poor Karma, Sad, Twins, sadnesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Karma Akabane isn't an only child.Or. He wasn't anyway.A friendly little game of truth or dare turns sour as it forces Karma to relive some painful memories. But Gakushuu is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	They'd Be Proud

"Karma? Karmaaaa. It's your turn!"

Karma snapped from his daze, meeting the mischievous gaze of Rio Nakamura. Ah, right. This.

He sighed a bit. this might be the first time ever a game of truth or dare was unappealing to the redhead. mostly because he wasn't the ringleader of it this time.

3-E had organized this when he'd told them who he was dating. they uh... didn't really approve. They only decided to give him a chance when Karma reminded them oh so kindly of the end of middle school, and what the boy had done for them.

and so they'd organized this.

a "Bonding" session.

essentially, where they relentlessly assaulted him and his boyfriend with personal truths and humiliating dares.

This, he thought acidly, was his karma.

"I don't want to get uppp!" he whined with an aggravating smirk. he'd been dared to sit between Gakushuu's legs a while ago, and was quite enjoying the other boys suffering when he kept nudging him harshly "on Accident".

because no one got to know that he was actually enjoying the closeness and warmth. very much.

Rio snickered. "So truth then?" she asked. He hummed... "Yeah, sure," he purred carelessly, absently pushing his head back under Gakushuu's chin from where he was slouched against him.

The blonde hummed low in his throat, moving his chin left and right on the top of Karma's head. they weren't a very publicly affectionate couple, so rare moments of touch were always nice.

"Hm..." Rio sounded, deep in thought. "Uhh. I dunno man. When was the last time you cried? besides... well, y'know."

an innocent enough question.

but something dark flickered at the back of his mind, something he very quickly steered his mind away from. No, he didn't want to think about that right now.

Instead, he grinned. "Don't you know? Demons don't have tear glands. we don't need them, all the heat would melt the tears instantly anyway~" He crooned with far too much mischief to ever come across as gentle. Gakushuu chuckled above him, and the rest of his class was either laughing and rolling their eyes.

"Come onnnn," Nagisa cajoled, "I want to know too!"

a chorus of similar calls followed that statement. Even Itona lifted a brow at him, ushering him silently to tell. well, so much for avoiding it.

Karma sighed, eyes fogging over as he remembered. So long ago.

"Five years." he answered curtly. Apparently the only one to notice the tenseness, Gakushuu, moved a hand out to brush over his forearm in a silent question. 'Are you okay?'

Karma leaned back into him more. 'I'm fine.'

Rio whistled. "Damn boy. Not a crier huh? Well, why'd you cry?"

Karma sucked in a silent breath of air. Damnit.

Karma started to design a backpedal in his mind, fully planning to take that memory with him to the grave.

But then Gakushuu shifted. he didn't say anything but he bent his head down subtly to hear him better. Karma froze.

Gakushuu... he gulped. "You really wanna know?" he asked in a quiet murmur. Gakushuu froze. "...If you don't mind," he whispered back.

emotion flared through Karma briefly, and he had to swallow down the thickness in his throat. this was his family. Just like he had been. surely... at least on some level... they deserved to know. if... if he was still alive, he'd have probably been transferred to 3-E right along with him. they'd always been inseparable. 

the thought made him choke up, the pain he'd never quite worked through blasting viciously to the surface from where he'd buried it. If he was alive... he'd probably be here right now, sat beside him.

he breathed in shakily.

They deserved to know about him. no, he deserved to be known about.

"...I wasn't born an only child." Karma said eventually. the class gave him confused, then surprised, then elated looks. even Itona looked interested.

But the look Nagisa gave him was something akin to worry, and Karma felt Gakushuu tap his arm. "...Wasn't?" Nagisa repeated slowly. the smiles froze on everyone's faces. Karma laughed, but it sounded weak. "His name was Shiva," He said quietly, "And he was quite honestly my better half..." he swallowed. "We were twins."

the room froze.

Gakushuu's arms wound around his waist, pulling him close.

"Oh God, I can't even imagine two of you." Terasaka broke the silence. everyone glared harshly at him, even Gakushuu pulled 'the look', but Karma just laughed.

"We tortured people. it was our favorite hobby. no one could tell the difference between us, and we used that to our full advantage." he explained fondly, memories playing behind his eyes like a bittersweet movie.

His smile flickered though as another memory hit him.

"It was because of that. because of me. it was my idea... we both had an assigned seat in our car so our parents could tell us apart. that day, I decided we should switch to mess with them. Shiva didn't want to, he said he had a bad feeling about it. But I insisted..."

Karma stopped, digging his teeth into his bottom lip and closing his eyes.

Gakushuu's hold tightened, but he hardly noticed. "...What happened?" he faintly heard Rio say, far too gently.

that wasn't like her.

"I still hear it. I can hear it," he said absently, "the sound of that stupid fucking truck, and the metal bending. And Shiva... he didn't look at the lights, he looked at me. He always did. Because I was the older one, even if only by a couple of minutes. I was supposed to protect him. I promised I always would. I pr-promised..." he choked.

Gakushuu was curled around him now, his hold tight. "the impact broke my wrist, dislocated my shoulder, and broke one of my ribs. I couldn't move. and I couldn't turn my head away. I just had to watch..."

something like a sob ripped itself from his throat, but he wasn't crying. he hated crying.

"I promised nothing would ever happen to him while I was there. I PROMISED he'd be fine... and then I watched him choke to death on his own blood."

There was silence, utter silence. he didn't open his eyes. he didn't want to see their faces as the strong one crumbled before them. he didn't want to see Gakushuu's face at his pathetic state.

He felt like a child, keeping his eyes closed to ward off monsters that didn't exist. pathetic. 

But Gakushuu's hold tightened even more, and he hummed low in his throat. "He'd be so proud of you." He murmured quietly. Karma's breath hitched. "You saved the world, Karma. And... It wasn't your fault. I didn't know him, But if he was anything like you are, he'd probably hit you for thinking the way you are right now. if you'd been the one hit, would you have blamed him?"

Karma went to talk but no words came out. He'd... never thought about it that way before... 

"No, I wouldn't have..."

a cold hand grasped his arm. he blinked his eyes open, shocked to see Itona sat on his knees in front of him. his expression was unreadable as ever, but his brows furrowed oddly. he gripped Karma's hand, not breathing a word, and placed something in it.

Karma looked down...

he blinked.

a tube of wasabi? what...

he looked back to the boy in confusion.

Itona kept eye contact with him as he lifted both of their hands to his mouth, putting the tube to his lips. what...

oh.

Karma couldn't help but smile.

Ever since they'd met Karma had been trying to get him to eat disgusting things, just to see his blank expression finally crack. between that and Itona going to him for skipping spots, that had been their friendship.

Itona really sucked at comforting people.

but this warmed his heart beyond belief. 

Karma squeezed some of the contents of the tube into the pale boy's mouth, watching in satisfaction as the boy grimaced, still looking him in the eye the entire time.

Karma let out a sound between a laugh and a sob and dove, grabbing the boy in a hug.

Itona stiffened for a good second before hesitantly swapping his arms around him. Then Nagisa scooted over, leaning against Karma's side. Then Rio joined him on his other side. the rest of the class moved, and slowly, silently, one by one they filled in the gaps.

Terasaka had to be dragged, but he didn't look like he was fighting near as much as he said he was.

it was... perfect. in a messy and entirely "them" fashion.

And Gakushuu stayed attached to him the entire time, not complaining once.

"...thanks," he said quietly.

and he meant it. He'd never meant anything more...

He hadn't known that people holding him like this could heal the pain, but it was. It was...

He wondered if Shiva was up there with Koro-sensei now. He wondered if they'd met. Probably...

He smiled. they would be proud of them. both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was crappy and rushed, but I hope it was still enjoyable.


End file.
